The White Rabbit
by KaBunny
Summary: Darien is a detective assigned to a new case called "The White Rabbit". The case is about a new collector of the Nijizuishou crystals. This new collector just happens to be Serena. But what happens when they fall in love?
1. Museum Robbed!!

Hey there peeps! Yes! An all new Fanficcie from me to you! Yes! This is completely different from my other ones. Well, not really because it is still a love story. Heh heh....oh well....So! I hope ya'll like it (and no I'm not from the South I just love to say ya'll cause it's fun, hehe) Ja na!  
  
Title: The White Rabbit  
  
Author: C'est Moi! KaBunny!!  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com (email me please!!)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Naok-sama owns Sailor Moon not me!!  
  
Chapter 1: Museum Robbed!!  
  
Taking a sip of coffee, the detective walked into the police station. It was bustling with life and sleepy people. Darien grabbed a file off the front desk and headed into the back.  
  
"Hey, partner, a curly haired woman replied, pulling his coffee away and taking a sip. "Cap'n looking for you."  
  
"Really now?" he responded, pulling the coffee back. "Thanks, Jess." He gave her a smile before walking further into the police station. He turned a corner and headed down another hallway. He stopped halfway down the hall in front of a door that read 'Captain Lee'. He tapped lightly on the door with another sip of coffee.  
  
"Come in," a male voice called through the door. Darien opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind himself.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" the detective inquired.  
  
"Yup," Lee said, munching on his toothpick. "Got a fresh case this morning. I want you and Jess to take it."  
  
"What's it about?" Darien asked, plopping himself down in the nearby chair.  
  
"The Museum was robbed last night. But, they only took one thing, a red crystal called the Crimson Red. So far forensics hasn't found anything," he replied, with a sound of distaste in his voice. "This guy's a real professional."  
  
"Uh-huh," Darien muttered, leaning on an elbow. "Do we really know if this person is a 'guy'?"  
  
"No, but we've never seen a female work this well," Lee responded.  
  
"What's the Crimson Red?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to ask," Lee said, a grin plastering on his face. "It looks like a red diamond. It's part of a set of seven crystals called the Nijizuishou. They are all the colors of the rainbow. The Sunset Orange, Lemon Yellow, Reptilian Green, Ocean Blue, Mountain Purple, and Knight Black are the other six. (A.N. I didn't want to blues....or was there two kinda reds? Well, there was two of something, so I used black instead.) They are worth about three million each, but together they estimated to be about sixty million. Any thief would love to get their paws on it, but none have dared because of this man," Lee p;aced a file on the desk and pushed it toward Darien.  
  
"Jonathan Moon, the greatest thief that ever lived," Darien stated, after seeing the picture inside the file. "What's his relevance?"  
  
"Well, he claimed the Nijizuishou for himself, among other thieves, but he died in prison two years ago. So, the question is, who would be crazy enough to go after the sacred Moon treasure?" Darien just shrugged as Lee looked at him seriously. "But, it's your job to figure it out. You and your partner are to work this case around the clock, go it?"  
  
"Check, Chief," Darien took the folder the captain was holding out to him. He then took as sip of coffee as he got up from the chair and walked out of the captain's office. He sighed, looking at the folder in his hands.  
  
"What did we get now?" Jessica asked, peering at Darien from the end of the hall. "Judging by the look on your face, there will be no sleep for the next week."  
  
"Try three," Darien mumbled, walking down the hall only to have his coffee stolen by the pretty petite woman.  
  
"Three? Wow!" Jessica said, sipping the coffee innocently. "Must be something big. Okay, shoot."  
  
"Does Jonathan Moon ring a bell?" Darien muttered, sitting down at his desk. Jessica sat on top of his desk.  
  
"Yeah. But, unless I'm mistaken, he died in prison two years ago. Did he come back from the dead?" She teased, knowing Darien was very tense at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, he did. His memory anyway," Darien smiled. 'Thanks, Jess. You always make me feel better,' he thought. "It's not him we're after, but this new thief that's after his treasure."  
  
"The Nijizuishou?" Jessica questioned, sipping the last of Darien's coffee.  
  
"Yeah. This new thief stole the Crimson Red from the museum last night," he replied, pulling nis coffee back. He frowned at her when he realized that it was empty. "Jess! Do me a favor and start buying your own coffee."  
  
Jessica didn't get to respond because Darien's phone buzzed with life. "Hello?" he answered. After a series of uh-huhs and yeahs, he hung up. "Let's go," he said, throwing the empty cup intot he trash. He got up and started on the path out of the police station.  
  
"What happened? Where are we going?" Jessica asked, curiously following him through the passing officers.  
  
"Forensics found something at the museum," he stated, walking out the front door. "Something our thief purposely left behind as a mark."  
  
"Well, what's the mark?" she asked, both of them jumping into Darien's car.  
  
"A white rabbit," he said, a smile falling into his handsome features before he turned the car on and back out of the parking space.  
  
The crystal was beautiful. It reflected a flaming light when Serena looked through it as she held it up to the light. She twirled the delicate red diamond in her fingers.  
  
"You really shouldn't be showing that off like it's nothing," Beth muttered, leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"But it's just so beautiful," Serena sighed, wrapping the Crimson Red back in its velvet material. She tied a white ribbon around the light blue material, making it look like a small bag. She placed it in the drawer before sighing again.  
  
""I see you're glad I talked you into this," Beth smirked. Serena just looked ta her childishly.  
  
"You? Oh. come on! Whose family does this treasure belong to?" Beth was silent as Serena look at her incriminatingly. "Yeah, that's what I thought."  
  
"Whatever," Beth snickered. "You know you couldn't pull it off alone." Now that, my dear," Serena said, a smile playing on her lips, "is where you are correct. So, what's next, oh humble one?"  
  
"Sucking up isn't going to get me to make you anything to eat," Beth stated, shaking her head.  
  
"Who said I wanted anything to eat?"  
  
"Your stomach did. I can hear it all the way over here," Beth teased, beginning to laugh. Serena looked at her stomach before looking back at Beth and pouting.  
  
"You're so mean," Serena continued pouting. "What's next? And hurry up, I want to go get lunch."  
  
"Depends on where you wanna go," Beth stated, flopping down in the chair. "Seattle, the mountains of Montana, Washington D.C., Chicago, Texas, or some mine in California are your choices."  
  
"Well, six of them have actually been located, right? The seventh is supposedly in that mine, lost in a mining accident," Serena mumbled thinking aloud. "So, let's go after a few more that we know are there before we go after the Knight Black in the Californian mines, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. So what's for lunch?" Beth inquired, a grin on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Chapter one is complete!! Wow that took a long time….considering that I'm sitting in my 7th period Comp. Apps. Class…..heheheh…I'm bad…oh well! I hope you like my story and I don't know when I'm going to get the second chapter up, but I'll try really soon, k? Please R&R! Thanks! (E-mail too) Ja! ~KaBunny 


	2. A Lady in a Business Suit

A.N. heh heh......looks at all the angry people holding tomatoes Okay.....so I KNOW I haven't updated in forever.....but I've been busy....grins nervously But....if I update now...you promise not to hurt me?  
  
Title: The White Rabbit  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 2: A Lady in a Business Suit  
  
Darien stared at the drawing on the small piece of notebook paper. The rabbit was facing forward and had two ovals for eyes. There was no mouth, but it did have a tie. There was no body for this black and white rabbit, but in its floating hand there was a red crystal. He assumed that it meant that the 'rabbit' had the crystal.  
  
"Anything Darien?" Jessica asked, handing him the coffee mug.  
  
"Nothing," Darien muttered, his chair creaking as he leaned back into it. "The chief's right. This one's really good. They had to have been planning this for years. Forensics didn't find any prints or hair or even dust markings for that matter."  
  
"Did you get a meeting with the museum's manager?"  
  
"His schedule was full so he's going to send me a secretary," Darien sighed, taking a sip of the hot liquid. He looked up at Jessica and shook his head in frustration.  
  
"Don't worry, Dare. They're bound to screw up. Nobody's perfect," Jessica replied, ruffling his ebony hair with her free hand.  
  
"Well, let's go meet with this secretary," Darien said, hopping up form his chair and grabbing his keys off the desk.  
  
Serena fixed her navy blue suit jacket and pulled at her bangs. Her normally unrestrained shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back in a French twist so she would look more professional. The pants suit she was wearing consisted of black pants, a white dress shirt, and a navy blue suit jacket with no pockets. Despite the fact that she was a thief, she looked very professional.  
  
"You're sure you want to go? I can always go if you don't want to," Beth replied, looking at the twenty-one year old from the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
"You're just afraid I'm going to mess it up," Serena said, arching a brow at the brunette's reflection.  
  
"Maybe," Beth muttered, which caused her to receive an incriminating look from Serena. "Okay, yes. Don't I have the right to be?"  
  
"Of course you do," Serena answered, her face completely serious. "I mean who wouldn't be afraid that I might screw up? But, hey, look on the bright side! There's always a trillion to one chance I won't."  
  
"Are you joking?" Beth asked, getting a creeped out feeling. "You're really starting to scare me."  
  
"Relax," Serena muttered, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she turned and gripped her partner's shoulders. "You really need to loosen up a little you know. Laugh a little. "You're too tense," she teased, walking out of the bathroom. Serena smirked as she pulled the car keys out of her coat pocket. She opened the door and turned back to Beth. "See you later!"  
  
"Serena!" Beth called just as the blonde closed the door behind herself. 'She better not mess up,' Beth though, clenching her hands. 'If she does, I'll have her hide!'  
  
Serena walked up to the secretary who was currently typing furiously away at the computer. She didn't seem to see the blonde until she cleared her throat. The redheaded woman turned her green eyes to Serena as a friendly smile spread out across her lips. Serena smiled back.  
  
"May I help you?" the redhead asked, her voice so superficially fake it made Serena's skin crawl.  
  
"Yes," Serena replied, ignoring the shudder that the woman's voice gave her. "I'm Mr. Jameson's new secretary. He sent me to have a meeting with the detectives working on the museum robbery."  
  
"Ah, yes," the woman muttered, searching through her scattered papers. "Mr. Shields and Mrs. Mascharka have been waiting for approximately ten minutes. They're in Mr. Jameson's office."  
  
"Thank you," Serena mumbled, walking off into the museum. As soon as she was around the corner, she shuddered as she stuck a finger in her ear. 'Take some morphine lady. Now, where's the office?' Serena thought, pulling out a small piece of folded notebook paper. She opened it up and looked at her poorly drawn map of the museum. "Ah! There it is!" she shouted, causing all the police eyes in the room to look at her. She laughed nervously and waved at them. "Sorry."  
  
She turned around another corner quickly as she continued down the hall.. She stuffed the piece of paper back in her pocket as she continued down the hall. She opened the door at the end of the hall that read 'Gregory Jameson' and walked inside, closing the door behind herself.  
  
"Good afternoon, detectives," Serena replied, turning around to look at the man and woman sitting before her. The ebony haired man glanced up at her, but the curly haired woman continued writing whatever she was writing, distracted. Serena cleared her throat and Jessica glanced up at her before returning back to her report.  
  
"I'll be with you in a second. Busy," Jessica muttered, writing quickly on the report. she wrote a few more lines before setting the pencil down. When she had finished, Serena was already seated across the desk from them. "You are?"  
  
"Serena McKensy," Serena answered, leaning forward and extending her hand. She couldn't give 'Moon'; that would just be crazy! Jessica shook her hand lightly as did Darien before everybody sat down again. "You had some questions?"  
  
Darien watched the fleeting back of the blonde secretary as he leaned against the office door of Gregory Jameson. He looked over at his curly haired partner who was shaking her head. "She seems really familiar," Darien muttered.  
  
"She in your black book, Darien?" Jessica asked, smirking at her partner.  
  
"What?!" Darien yelped, turning his midnight blue eyes to Jessica. "What did you ask me?"  
  
"Nothing," Jessica replied, simply. She crossed her arms and looked at him seriously as another smirk spread out across her lips. Darien arched an eyebrow impatiently. "I asked you if she was in your book."  
  
"You know I don't have a black book, Jess," Darien said, shaking his head and walking away from his partner.  
  
"Maybe you should," Jessica mumbled, following him. 'Then I wouldn't worry about you so much.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Heh heh....all that for a short chapter.....I'll make the next one MUCH longer. But, first I have to think of it, hehe....any ideas? No...I didn't think so! sighs Oh, well.....time to start the old blonde noggin! Yes, I actually AM blonde, so I DO have an excuse! hehe....now please review, even though I don't deserve it, k? Tanky! Ja! ~KaBunny 


	3. The Crystals

Author's Notes: Hallelujah!! I'm back to write another chappie of White Rabbit....the long awaited story of the century, not really, but I can dream, can't I? Now, I know I haven't updated in forever (literally) I have good excuses and besides the fact that I'm only going to be working on this story and another one of mine until I finish one or both of them. I need to finish my older stories before I work on my newer ones...which really bite like my other ones, hehe!!  
  
Title: The White Rabbit  
  
Author: C'est Moi!!  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 3: The Crystals  
  
Serena tapped her finger impatiently. "Hurry *up*, Beth, sheesh!" Serena, nearly yelled. It was 8:30 in the morning and Beth had inhabited the bathroom and Serena had to go.....badly! Serena slide down the wall and plopped onto her butt.  
  
Beth finally walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and her hair in a towel. "Well, if you weren't so impatient, I wouldn't have taken so long."  
  
"I wouldn't be so impatient if you hadn't forced me to drink the rest of the milk last night because it was supposed to expire!" Serena rambled as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
The blonde emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, feeling completely relieved. (AN: I dunno about you, but it feels SO much better, hehe) She plopped down on the couch next to Beth who was combing her hair as she skimmed through a random magazine.  
  
" So, oh great one," Serena replied, nonchalantly as she tried to catch Beth's attention. She passed with flying colors.  
  
"So, oh sarcastic one," Beth sighed, turning to narrow her eyes at the petite girl sitting next to her. "What do you want?"  
  
"I was just wondering which crystals we were going after first, et cetera. I mean, we never said specifically," Serena said, crossing her legs as she turned her attention to the interesting couch design.  
  
"Didn't we already have this conversation?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"Um, can't it only be just one?" Beth asked, almost completely lost.  
  
"In this case, it's both," Serena replied, nonchalantly.  
  
"Sorry to inform you that I'm a brunette and don't understand your blonde language. So, would you kindly explain what you are rambling about?" Beth questioned, as she pulled her hair back into a bun. She then went back to glancing at her magazine, knowing fully well that she wouldn't understand half of what Serena was saying anyway. That girl was so confusing sometimes. But, luckily enough, she heard the end of it.  
  
"-I mean, we could go by color, or location or something. Are you even listening?"  
  
"Yes, of course I'm listening," Beth responded, closing her magazine. "I say we go by color since we already got the red one. We'll go by the color of the rainbow. Where's the orange one located?"  
  
"Montana," Serena stated, simply. She then smiled and turned to look at Beth.  
  
"What now?" Beth asked, glancing at Serena's grinning face out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What are we having for breakfast?"  
  
"Somehow, I knew our conversation would lead back to your stomach," Beth smirked. "So, I took the liberty of letting you decide what we are having for take-out."  
  
"Yay!!" Serena cheered, but then suddenly looked quite confused. "But, I don't have any money. You never let me have any, remember?" Beth held out her hand to reveal two twenties which Serena took gratefully. Before Beth could blink, Serena was out the door and running down the front steps.  
  
Beth sighed, heavily. When would that girl ever grow up?  
  
  
  
Serena laughed as she skipped down the road. She loved getting to make decisions. Beth never let her do anything nevermind anything fun. 'Decision-making is always left up to the brains of the outfit,' Beth had said.  
  
The blonde slowed to a steady walk as she sighed lightly. She had decided to take on her father's legacy as a way to show the underworld that her father's thieving spirit would never die. But, nothing was turning out as she had planned. First off, she had planned to work alone, not letting anyone in on her scheme. But, that had all changed when Beth had decided to help her. Serena didn't know how she had gotten talked into it, but all of a sudden Beth was traveling with her.  
  
The only really great thing about that was the lack of loneliness. But, alas, Serena could not change what had already started. Besides, Beth had been the one to actually make her get off her butt and do something. So, she couldn't really abandon her friend now.  
  
All that thinking made Serena lose track of where she was going. She didn't even realize that she had already made it to the coffee shop that she was planning on going to until she looked up and saw the sign. She smiled slightly at her own absentmindedness. Sometimes, being a ditz wasn't so bad.  
  
Serena opened the door to one of her favorite coffee shops. She stepped inside and smiled as the sweet smell of coffee and doughnuts reached her nose. She looked down at her stomach as she heard it grumble loudly. 'Time to fill you up, tummy,' she thought, pleasantly as she strode up to the counter.  
  
"May I help you?" the woman at the counter asked her. Serena ordered herself two blueberry muffins, two Irish cream doughnuts (AN: mmmmm, my favorite doughnuts that they don't make anymore....mmmmm), and a large French vanilla coffee for here. She decided that she would order something for Beth right before she left.  
  
She brought her food and her drink over to a two person table that was currently empty. She spread the butter onto her muffins and began to eat the slowly as not to scare the people with her crazy eating habits. She sighed lightly as she realized that life didn't get much better than this. If only this young blonde was certain of her future, then maybe, she realize that life could get much much better.  
  
  
  
Darien yawned. He had not slept a wink last night and he was dead tired. So much for the 'you have to get six hours of sleep a night' speech he usually gave to Jessica. She would be giving him that speech this morning when he finally reached the office. Not like he had left it last night anyway.  
  
The ebony haired man parked his car and crawled out of the driver's side. His midnight blue eyes glanced around the bustling city of Manhattan before he wandered to the front door of his favorite coffee shop. He decided on his way here that he was going to eat in today because he wanted to escape the wrath of Jessica for not sleeping the night before. He smiled a serene, tired smile before opening the door and wandering inside.  
  
As Serena had been attacked by the smell of coffee and doughnuts, Darien was also. He walked up to the counter and smiled at the woman he saw everyday for the last 5 years. "Hey there Meagan. Can I have my usual for here and a chocolate muffin, please?"  
  
"Sure, Darien. Anything for my muffin," Meagan replied, giggling slightly. Meagan was a sweet girl. Her and Darien had actually attended high school together. They hadn't really been much of friends back then, but they at least remembered one another. It became quite important that they knew one another when they both moved to Manhattan. They didn't feel as insecure as soon as they found out that there was at least one person each of them knew in this large city.  
  
Meagan handed Darien his regular morning coffee, two sugars and cream, along with his chocolate muffin. Darien paid her and smiled at her before turning around. He soon discovered that there weren't any empty tables. He sighed. 'Great. The first time I decide to eat in, there's no tables open. How ironic,' he thought, slightly grumpily.  
  
Serena glanced up from her interesting table top to see an attractive young man glancing about for a place to sit. She glanced around to discover that the entire shop had no empty seats, whatsoever. She smiled as she tried to catch the attention of the young man. As he turned to glance at her, she waved at him.  
  
Darien suddenly became confused by the strange girl waving at him. Had he met her somewhere before or something? He shrugged off his thoughts as he walked over to her. The blonde just smiled at him.  
  
"I noticed that you were looking for a seat?" Serena asked, smiling brightly at him.  
  
"Yeah.....I was," Darien replied, blushing slightly. Why was she smiling at him like *that*? It was driving him crazy!  
  
"Well, as you can plainly see, I'm here by myself and I have an open seat, so you are welcome to sit here if you want," Serena responded, taking a sip of her coffee. 'He's a real cutie. Is it legal for guys to look that good in everyday clothes?' Serena thought, serenely.  
  
"Thanks," Darien said, sitting down across from Serena.  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Darien......Darien Shields to be precise," Darien answered, taking a sip of his coffee. He smiled as he felt the caffienated drink slide down his throat. "Man, did I need that."  
  
"Been up all night I see," Serena replied, noticing the obvious. Darien opened his mouth to say something, but Serena interrupted him, "It's not very noticeable. I just do it quite often, so I'm used to seeing the signs of someone with lack of sleep. So, what kept you up all night? Oops, sorry, I'm so nosey and you don't even know my name yet. I'm Serena Moone."  
  
"New police case," Darien responded, taking a long swig of his coffee. "It so horrible. I wish people would leave legends as just that. Legends." Serena nodded and smiled again. "So, I've never seen you in here before. Why the sudden interest in a small coffee place?"  
  
"I could say the same thing for you, Darien," Serena replied, giggling. "I've been coming in here for the past half year and its my favorite coffee shop in all of Manhattan. I have to say, that I've never seen you before."  
  
"Well, I definitely win on this case. I've been coming in here for five years. Been seeing Meagan here everyday, since college started," Darien laughed, smiling also. 'Wow! When was the last time I really actually felt like smiling. That's a first. What's she doing to me?' Darien pondered.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Darien, but I got to be going. Beth is going to kill me for not being home awhile ago, but I'll deal," Serena sighed, standing up. She smiled at Darien once again. "It was nice meeting you." Serena held her hand out which Darien took and shook.  
  
"Same to you, Serena," Darien replied. "I guess I'll see you in here more often?"  
  
"Is that a question or a request?" Serena teased. Darien just smiled.  
  
"Both," he replied, simply and shrugged. Serena laughed as she remembered her earlier conversation.  
  
"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship. I'll see you tomorrow, Darien," Serena said, still laughing a little. Serena then walked out the door with the doughnuts still in hand. They would have to be good enough for Beth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY!!! FINALLY!! Chappie three....boy and I slow of WHAT?! Well, you'll be happy to know that I'm going to TRY and work on this story at the same time I'm working on Oops....well, until I finish either one of these stories, none of my other ones with be updated. Oh, and about Two Worlds.....does anyone think I need to continue that story? Just wondering because I really don't feel like writing it anymore, so maybe I was thinking I could find someone else to write it?? Just wondering!!  
  
Ja mata ne!! ~ KaBunny 


	4. Montana, Here We Come!

Author's Note: Yes, well, Chappie 4 is finally here! Yeah, I guess is not very long awaited, ne? Oh, well....sorry guys for the very long delay before, but it won't be as bad anymore, as long as I don't get swamped with school, and band, and jazz band, and Pro Go, and Key club, and homework, and mothers....and driving, heh heh....wow...what a schedule, oh well....  
  
Title: The White Rabbit Author: Me....yes, horrible me E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 4: Montana, Here We Come!!  
  
Serena opened the door, humming a soft tune. The doughnuts were still in one hand and her apartment key was in the other. She closed the door and whirled around to discover a very irritated brunette. Serena smiled, nervously. "Uh, hi Beth," Serena said, laughing nervously. The brunette tapping her foot lightly on the floor as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I brought you home some doughnuts.....thought you might like them." "Doughnuts?" Beth asked, arching a brow in annoyance. "You know as well as I do that I'm on a diet. Not everyone has a high metabolism like you. What took you so long to order something that I'm not even going to eat?" "I got kinda......sidetracked," Serena muttered, looking to the floor as Beth rolled her eyes. "As if that's anything new," Beth stated, bluntly. "What was it this time? Candy shop? Toy store? A brick wall?" "Actually, none of those, thank-you-very-much!!" Serena challenged, looking back up to Beth. "And I'll have you know that there was a franc stuck in the brick wall! I can't help it if I find foreign money interesting." "So?" Beth asked, getting more impatient by the second. She had a right to know why she was starving this morning. "So, what?" Serena questioned, completely forgetting what they were talking about. "Oh, that's just brilliant!" Beth yelled, throwing her arms up into the arm. She plopped down on the couch. Serena sat down next to her. There was something else bothering her beside the fact that Serena forgot about her breakfast. "What happened, now?" Serena questioned, being sympathetic. "We can't leave for Montana for twos days," Beth replied, grumpily. "And *that's* what's got your panties in bunch?" Serena replied. "And here I was thinking it was something more important." "That is important! The police are going to have time to set up if they find out that we're going after the Sunset Orange next," Beth nearly yelled. She sighed, releasing her anger slowly. "Well, look at it this way," Serena improvised, smiling. "It gives us more time to prepare for going after the Lemon Yellow, right?" "Why did I have to get the optimistic partner?" Beth moaned, laughing slightly.  
  
Darien wandered back into the police station, wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about the blonde he'd just met that very morning. And every time he thought of her, a smile grew up on his face. "What're you so pleasant about this morning?" Jessica asked, smiling at Darien as he walked up to her. "Nothing. Just a good morning, that's all," Darien replied, sounding as nonchalant as possible. "Oooooh, you met a girl," Jessica teased, knowing fully well what that look on his face was for. "And you like her. A lot too, by the looks of it." "Who said anything about a girl?" Darien questioned, feigning innocence. "You want to kiss her.....date her and hug her," Jessica sang, softly. Darien turned crimson and Jessica began to laugh hysterically. "I hate you, Jess," Darien muttered, sitting down in his office which he shared with the curly haired woman. "Oh, what's that?" Jessica asked, putting her hand up to her ear. "Did I hear correctly? What's this, no denial?" Darien turned a brighter shade of red, if that was possible, causing Jessica to break out in another fit of laughter. "Oh, be quiet!! I hate you," Darien mumbled, as he crossed his arms over his chest childishly pouting. At that, Jessica broke out in laughter once again. "What's this about a girl, Detective?" a voice asked from the doorway of his office. Jessica stopped laughing abruptly as she and Darien turned to see who it was. "Hey, Chief," Darien responded. "Nothing about a girl." "What a lie," Jessica snickered. "Just hoping that you might have actually found someone to get you out of this office once and awhile," Lee said, walking over to Darien's desk and sitting in the chair infront of it. "Any new information on this 'White Rabbit'?" "No, sir," Jessica said. "We have checked high and low, inside and outside of the museum. Nothing has turned up at all. There wasn't even evidence on the security surveillance tape. This thief must be top notch. But, the have to be in order to go after the sacred Moon treasure. Not to also mention that they have to be a total nut case." "Yes, yes," Lee sighed. "I was hoping that you could figure out where they might strike next or if they even *knew* that they were going after the Moon treasure." "Well, by the looks of the professional quality of the heist and the fact that nothing else was stolen," Darien reasoned, "they would've had to have been after the Moon jewels. As to where they might strike again, there are several patterns that we can run through the system, but we have only a 1 to 6 chance of watching the right jewel." "Yeah, and we are already short on men," Lee muttered, shaking his head. "What if we called in the use of the police at the other cities where the jewels are located?" "I doubt they'd help," Darien replied. "We don't actually *know* that they will go after anymore of the Moon treasure. It's more of a hunch, but we are pretty sure. I mean, who would hire a professional of this quality and *not* go after the others? It's far too tempting," Jessica responded, smiling. "Well, so much for my plan," Lee stated, shrugging. "Unfortunately," Darien said, "the only thing we can do is......wait."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Chappie 4 is finished!! Yay!!! Stay tuned for Serena's second meeting with Darien and their good-byes to one another. Serena goes to Montana! (I hope, heh heh) Well oyasumi nasai!!  
  
~KaBunny 


	5. Sleepy Day Dreams

Author's Notes: bounces in like the bouncy blonde she isn't (I'm def blonde, but def NOT bouncy) Hey there!! Um, yeah, thought I'd clear up a question I got in the third chappie! Darien didn't recognize Serena because when she went to visit him in the museum she was well enough disguised. Serena didn't recognize Darien because she was too busy staring at her new found crush to be relating him back to the detective, but I'll let you in on a little secret.....she notices, eventually! Well, now that I cleared THAT up....on with the ficcie!!  
  
Title: The White Rabbit  
  
Author: blink, blink O.O  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 5: Sleepy Day Dreams  
  
Serena hadn't gotten much sleep that night. So, it was a wonderment as to what she looked like when she wandered into her favorite coffee shop the next day. She ordered herself a French vanilla with extra sugar and a chocolate muffin before she wandered over to the table that she was sitting at the previous day. As she sat, Serena took a long swig of the warm liquid and sighed as she felt it hit her empty stomach. Nothing like a nice warm cup of coffee in the morning.  
  
Serena leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes as she drifted off into a light sleep which really wasn't a light sleep at all. She had actually fallen into a normal sleeping pattern of a slacker kid in the back of Algebra II class. (AN: Hey it's me!!!)  
  
Darien entered the coffee shop not to long after Serena fell into her sleep. He ordered a regular coffee and his accustomed to chocolate muffin. He then spotted Serena and waved to her. He became quite confused when she didn't wave back. He shrugged off the confused feeling and decided to see what was bothering her.  
  
After a few minutes of talking to the sleeping figure that looked as though she were leaning comfortably back in her chair ignoring the world around her, Darien set his coffee and muffin down so he could examine her more thoroughly. He lifted the hat off of her head that had been blocking his sight of her closed eyes. He smiled as it finally dawned on him that she was beyond help and had fallen asleep in a public place. He pulled her coffee and her muffin from her hands and set them on the table, so he could attempt to awaken her and not have something extremely hot thrown on him or have something thrown at him that he would be pulling out of his hair for days.  
  
Darien set both of his hands onto Serena shoulders and shook her lightly. "Serena? Wake up," he mumbled these softly to her as to not draw attention to them. But, alas, the girl made no movement or noise showing that she was going to wake up.  
  
When the ebony haired man shook the petite blonde again, Serena grumbled something under her breath before sighing.  
  
After a few minutes of relentless pursuit of Serena in her dream world, Darien gave up and sat down in the free chair with a sigh of defeat. He couldn't leave her here, someone would be sure to mug her. So, what to do? Fortunately for him, he didn't have to make a choice, but he would have to endure a merciless round of teasing later.  
  
After seeing Darien's car out front of the coffee shop, Jessica decided to see what the detective that was her partner was up to. So, the curly haired brunette walked into the coffee shop and searched among the groups of people sitting down. She spotted Darien waving at her, but who was he sitting with? 'Oooooo!! It's a girl!' Jessica thought, pleasantly. 'Oh, man! Revenge will be sweet Darien. You deserve what you get for teasing me about Chris!'  
  
Jessica grinned evilly before plastering on a normal smile and walking over to the table that Darien resided at. "Hey Dare!" Jessica greeted, cheerfully. "Who's the girl?"  
  
"I need your help, Jess," Darien stated, grinning nervously. "You can tease me all you want later, okay?"  
  
"Alright!" Jessica agreed. She then smiled at Darien again. "What ya need help with?"  
  
"Serena was kind of sleeping when I walked in here," Darien said, gesturing to the sleeping blonde the chair.  
  
"Really? She looks kind of awake, but now that you mention it she hasn't moved," Jessica stated.  
  
"Well, I need you to carry the coffee and the muffins, so I can carry her," Darien replied, rolling his eyes at the evil grin that crossed Jessica's features. "I just don't want her to get mugged!"  
  
"Sure you don't, lover boy," Jessica responded, picking up the coffees and starting to walk to Darien's car.  
  
Darien's face turned a lovely shade of red before he walked over to Serena and cradled her in his arms like a small child. As he picked her up he could faintly detect the smell of vanilla coming from her hair, which caused a small shade of pink to stain his cheeks. He turned around just in time to see Jessica grinning at him as she picked up the muffins.  
  
"You're so much more cute when you're embarrassed," Jessica laughed, as she walked back to the car again.  
  
Good thing for Darien that Jessica left when she did, because Serena was becoming accustomed to the warmth given off by Darien and in order to get closer to it, she snuggled the side of her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Darien turned crimson again. He sighed as he walked out to the car.  
  
  
  
(AN: DUN DUN DUN!!! No....Chappie 5 is not over with....just time to introduce the UNDERPLOT, heh heh!!)  
  
  
  
The man brushed his long shoulder length platinum hair away from his face as a smirk crossed his features. Last time he had called things were going according to plan, and he hoped that they would stay this way. Although, right now there was a two day delay. Sure, it would throw back his schedule just a bit, but he could fix that. And he might not even mind having to wait, just as long as he got his desired amount of money.  
  
A knock was heard at the door and a brunette entered the room. He bowed to the man sitting at the desk infront of him, his sapphire eyes closing as he did so.  
  
"Moon Four says her progress is coming along perfectly," the brunette replied, standing back up to his full height. "She says Rabbit doesn't suspect a thing."  
  
"What about the Chicago Plan?" the platinum haired man asked, his ice blue eyes narrowing slightly at the man infront of him.  
  
"Moon Four said her plans would be drawn up tonight and that she would fax them over tomorrow," the brunette answered, never flinching under the older man's intimidation.  
  
"Good," the platinum haired man said, another smirk crossing his cold features. "Keep it that way Sapphire and I might let you live."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay NOW you can be mad at me cause I'm done writing for the night...yawns Anywho, can ya guess the underplot yet?! Boy, I gave SO MUCH away though!! Oh, well.....e-mail me if ya think you know, hehe....of course, I'll make you wait till you find out, but I'd like to know, hehe!!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter 6: EEK!!! Serena wakes up in an unexpected place and Beth paces as she realizes her partner has gone missing. Jessica gives Darien the merciless teasing of his life and MAYBE they actually go to Montana....sigh  
  
Sorry yet again for being slow on posting.....I am trying to focus on writing only one story at a time! And sorry for NOT getting the to Montana just as I promised that I'd try to do, hehe!!  
  
~KaBunny =^.^= 


	6. EEK!

Author's Notes: Back for Chapter 6......I'm sure you're all happy about this, ne? Well, less yapping more typing!!  
  
Title: The White Rabbit  
  
Author: =^.^=  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 6: EEK!!!  
  
Beth continued pacing back and forth as she waited for her irresponsible partner. She couldn't believe that she would just up and leave like this. And before the sun had risen no less! They were right in the middle of planning the museum robbery and Serena had this sudden urge for coffee. So, the blonde agreed to go out and get some, but she promised to be back by nine at the latest.  
  
It was now promptly nine thirty and the bouncy blonde was no where to be found. Never mind the fact that she was *always* late. But, this felt different. Beth felt as though something had happened, something wrong.  
  
A yawn broke the brunette's thoughts. She *was* tired and they *had* been up all night. Maybe she should sit down and wait for her instead of pacing. What good was that doing?  
  
Beth plopped down on the couch and yawned again. Well, maybe she would close her eyes for a few minutes. Beth closed her eyes and a few minutes later, she was sound asleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The platinum haired man tapped his fingers impatiently. Sapphire sat nervously infront of him as the man glared. His boss was incredibly angry.  
  
"So, why hasn't Moon Four responded again?" the platinum haired man asked, still glaring at the poor brown haired man.  
  
"I-I don't know sir," Sapphire replied, truthfully. He really didn't know. There was nothing he could really do either except wait for his report from his disciples.  
  
"I'd love to know about the Purple Plan before it's actually set into gear," the boss replied, placing his head in his hand as he put an elbow on his desk.  
  
"I know this may not be the right time, Diamond, but.....," Sapphire looked troubled as he looked around the room nervously. He was now talking brother to brother and not underling to boss.  
  
"Yes, brother?" Diamond asked, his voice bored and neutral.  
  
"Why are we doing this again? We have the legacy of father to uphold and that's enough isn't it?" Sapphire asked, staring intently at his brother. Worry flashed over his features. For a brief moment Diamond saw the child that Sapphire had once been, but the image disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
"Father's legacy would've been enough had it not been for the fact that he went bankrupt right before he was murdered. We're in this for the money, Sapphire. We're in this to save our father's legacy," Diamond replied, drawing invisible picture son the desk infront of himself.  
  
A knock was heard on the door and both Diamond and Sapphire turned to stare at it. "Come in," Diamond drawled, still quite unamused.  
  
A woman with long green hair entered the room. She looked very intimidating in the short green skirt and high heeled black boots that reached to her knees. She crossed her arms as she walked to stand infront of Diamond.  
  
"I have something to report to you sir," the woman replied, bowing slightly to Diamond. "But, I'm not quite sure if you want this information."  
  
"Quite clowning around Emerald and spill it," Diamond answered, glaring in annoyance at Emerald. The woman simply shrugged and sighed slightly, as if not intimated at all.  
  
"Well, it seems that Moon Four hasn't responded, but she left this message for you early this morning," Emerald responded, smiling in satisfaction at the slightly interested look she received from Diamond. "She said that she will be reporting in when Purple Plan is set into effect."  
  
"Good," Diamond said, grinning. "That means all is well. All is well."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The room was blurry and the light didn't help much either. Serena couldn't get her eyes to focus correctly. What had happened? She was sure that she had fallen out of the chair at the coffee shop and was now laying on the floor, but floors were soft and warm, were they? So, where was she?  
  
The blonde reached her hands up and rubbed her eyes before she sat up. Her eyes finally focused, but that still didn't help her clarify where she was.  
  
As far as she could tell it was an office and she was laying on the couch, which was a dark mahogany color. The desk was to the right of the couch which faced the door leading to who knows where. Papers were scattered messily across the cherry oak desk and it was so messy that the phone was barely visible form beneath the mess. Behind the desk there was a bulletin board with several things tacked into them. One of them being a calendar.  
  
Serena stood up and the forest green fleece blanket that had been gently placed over her slipped off her and fell to the floor. She glanced to the wall next to the door as soon as she noticed the clock. It read 11:30.  
  
'Wait a minute? 11:30?! Beth is going to *kill* me!!!' Serena's mind raced. She was officially a dead woman. But, first, she had to figure a way out of wherever she was. Unfortunately, before Serena could think of anything, the door handle twitched with life.  
  
Serena glared at the door as it opened. Darien stopped abruptly as he saw the girl staring at him. After his brief surprise, he smiled at her. Serena could do nothing but stare and gawk.  
  
"It's not polite to stare," Darien stated, closing the door and walking to sit down at the chair behind the desk. Serena blushed and plopped back down on the couch.  
  
"Where are we?" Serena questioned, speaking her mind.  
  
"My office," Darien replied, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the desk.  
  
"Oh," was all Serena could think to utter. She blinked a few times as she processed this information. 'Oh, gods. That means......we're at the police station. This is definitely *not* the place for me to be. Okay, Sere, don't panic.....whatever you do, *do* *not* panic,' Serena soothed herself. She forced a smile as she cheered herself up.  
  
Serena wandered over to his desk to look at the only two pictures that he had on it. One was of him and a young curly haired woman. They had their arms on each others shoulders. The other was of his and some blonde haired man. The blonde haired man had Darien in a headlock and both were laughing hysterically. "Who's that?" Serena questioned, deciding to be safe and pointing to the blonde man.  
  
"My best friend, Andrew," Darien responded, kicking his feet off the top of his desk. "And the other one is of Jess and me. Mrs. Jessica Mascharka is my partner. She's a big tease and a pain in the butt, but all in all a great person."  
  
"I heard that you ingrate," Jessica replied, crossing her arms after she closed the door. "After all I've done for you, you badmouth me infront of your new girlfriend."  
  
"G-girl.....girlfriend?" Serena stuttered, blushing crimson. "Um, I believe....I mean...we're not...."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, Jess, for the last time," Darien supplied, rolling his eyes. Serena blushed again. Jessica and Darien then got into a lovable teasing argument as Serena tried to place *why* they looked so familiar. Then, it dawned on her. They were the detectives tracking her case. Oh, blast and damn!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And there is Chappie 6 for all you wonderful people....brought to you bye me, the world's *worst* author ever! Anywho, Chappie 7 *may* be out next week, not so sure...I will however know for a fact that chappie 13 of Oops will be out....well, ja mata ne!  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 7: It Had to be You......Serena returns home to a much angered Beth.....Darien learns his lesson about being gentlemanly and they *finally* go to Montana.....I think!  
  
~KaBunny 


	7. It Had To Be You

Author's Notes: Hey all you minna-sama! Sorry, I didn't update this story last weekend, I know.....sigh I am definitely running out of ideas for this story...Unfortunately, I know where to end it, but I need ideas to get to the ending that I want, so sometimes I may have trouble updating this story.....but, I will try as hard as might to update it every weekend...Ideas from people who read this story would be wonderful! I love ALL input, good and bad! Well, just needed to tell you all that! On with the ficcie!  
  
Title: The White Rabbit  
  
Author: Moi!  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 7: It Had to be You  
  
Beth sat up abruptly as she heard the front door being closed. She stared, bleary-eyed, at the blurry image before her. She rubbed her eyes so the image of the blonde would come into focus.  
  
"Where *were* you?!" Beth barked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Could we discuss this later?" Serena pleaded as she plopped down in the soft chair. She sighed of relief as she crossed her legs lazily.  
  
"No," Beth replied with disdain. The brunette turned to look at the clock which read 12:02. Beth turned back to glare angrily at the blonde. "Do you even realize how long you've been gone?"  
  
Serena turned to look at the clock and winced, "Um, six hours?"  
  
"That's right! Six hours!! You said nine o'clock, Serena. It's now twelve in the afternoon! What were you doing for those six hours?!" Beth yelled, crossing her arms heatingly over her chest.  
  
"Well, I'd *tell* you if you gave me the chance to explain," Serena muttered, looking to her hands in her lap. Beth glared at the girl in response. "Well, I ended falling asleep in the coffee shop because *someone* made me stay up all night working!"  
  
"It was your idea," Beth murmured, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah,.......well, shut-up," Serena countered.  
  
"Great comeback, sweetheart," Beth replied, her voice soaked in disdain. "Anyway, continue."  
  
"And, um, well, I woke up in the......," Serena winced and looked up at Beth who was still looking quite irritable. "Okay! I woke up in the police station!"  
  
"What?! They caught you?" Beth asked, jolting to attention.  
  
"Well, no," Serena answered, timidly. "You remember how I told you about Darien?"  
  
"Darien who?" Beth questioned, looking quite confused. "Oh, that guy from the coffee shop. Yes, I remember."  
  
"Yes, well," Serena rambled, blushing, "he's a detective which is why I woke up in the police station and-"  
  
  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
  
  
"Ex-excuse me," Serena interrupted, still blushing. She had been listening to Jessica and Darien tease one another for about five minutes. Both Darien and Jessica were now looking surprised by her presence as though she had just appeared there out of thin air. Serena smiled timidly. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Simple," Darien stated, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "I-"  
  
"*We* brought you here," Jessica interjected covering Darien's mouth with her hand to stop his chatter. "I carried your and Darien's coffee and muffins while Darien carried you."  
  
'Oh, my,' Serena thought, another faint blush staining her cheeks. "Oh," was all she was safe to say with what was going through her mind.  
  
"Well, I guess I should leave you two love birdies alone," Jessica teased and smiled as she saw Darien turn a lovely color of pink.  
  
"Jess," Darien warned, the blush still evident on his face.  
  
"Darien," Jessica mocked, hopping up from the top of the desk she had been sitting on. "Serena, it was nice meeting you. Could you do me one huge favor?"  
  
"Sure, I'll try," Serena responded, meekly.  
  
"Make sure Darien treats you good. Stick with him. He's really nice once you get to know him," Jessica replied, nonplused. Serena turned a lovely shade of red as did Darien.  
  
"Jess!" Darien bellowed, still as red as a cardinal. But, from anger or embarrassment, no one knows.  
  
"See you later lover boy!" Jessica said, turning to walk out the door. But, she whirled back around. "Make sure the curtains closed!" she replied with a smile and a wink. Jessica then walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. She left *very* embarrassed people in her wake.  
  
"I told you that she was a pain in the butt," Darien stated, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He broke out in a nervous smile that Serena returned full-heartedly.  
  
"Well, um, there was a reason that I was meeting you at our coffee shop this morning," Serena said, suddenly remembering why she had wormed her way into escaping to the coffee shop.  
  
"So, you weren't planning on meeting me just for the sake of talking?" Darien asked, suddenly finding the papers scattered across his desk more interesting that the blonde in front of him.  
  
"Well,......no, but that was because I pulled an all-nighter," Serena replied, standing up and walking over to Darien's desk. She leaned on it lightly and smiled prettily at him.  
  
"So that explains why you were sleeping in public," Darien answered as he began to organize the papers and folders.  
  
"Yes, but don't get any ideas of *that* being my normal routine because it's not," Serena said, rolling her eyes. Darien had to look at her to make sure she was joking before her gave a small chuckle.  
  
"For some reason, I get this feeling that you will never fail to surprise me no matter how long I know you," Darien responded, receiving a blush from his petite companion. "So, if you weren't waiting for me just for normal chatter, then why were yo waiting?"  
  
"I'm leaving," Serena answered, bluntly. She frowned as Darien did. "I have a business trip to Montana and then I have another one to Texas. Then, I get to come back here. I should be gone about a week. I'm sorry." Serena looked to the floor as she sighed. She had just blurted everything out. She didn't even know why she had wanted to tell him.  
  
"Why are you apologizing?" Darien asked, standing up and walked over toward the door. Serena just shrugged.  
  
"I guess I feel kind of bad because we just met and I'm leaving already," Serena replied, watching him move toward the door.  
  
"Okay," Darien said, simply. He set his hand on the door handle before turning back to Serena. " You want some coffee? I'm going to get some."  
  
"Sure," Serena answered, a small smile grazing her lips.  
  
Darien turned and left the office giving Serena the break she needed. The blonde began to search through the now organized files on Darien's desk. She *had* to find that file before he got back.  
  
Something caught her eyes. She pulled out the folder labeled "Rabbit" and opened it. The small piece of notebook paper that held her simple drawing of a rabbit slipped out of the folder and fell to the floor. Serena leaned down and picked it up, biting her lip.  
  
She had hoped she had been wrong, but now she knew she had the right detectives. Darien and Jessica were tracking her case. "Fate is toying with me," Serena muttered, placing her simple drawing back into the file.  
  
The blonde girl looked around the room frantically and sighed of relief when she saw her coat hanging on the coat hanger behind the door. Serena ran over to it quickly and rolled up the file so she could stick it in the inside pocket of her jacket. She pulled open the jacket and stuck it in the pocket before covering it up again so you couldn't see the file sticking out. She ran back to the couch and sat down quickly just as the door was being pulled open. 'That was close,' Serena thought, sighing mentally of relief.  
  
"I'm telling you, Jess, I think you're imagining things," Darien said, closing the door with his foot. He walked over to the Serena and handed her the small cup of coffee. "Eh, it isn't as good as the coffee shop's, but it should suffice."  
  
"I'm sorry, Darien," Serena replied, looking at the clock. "But, it's late and I was already supposed to be home hours ago. My sister is going to waiting for me......" 'Yeah, waiting for me behind the door with a rather large baseball bat,' Serena mentally added.  
  
"Oh, that's okay," Darien answered, smiling slightly. "When are you coming back from our.....business trips?"  
  
"I have no idea," Serena said, looking to the floor again. "I'm really sorry, considering we just met."  
  
"It's understandable. Besides, I think this new case I'm working on is going to take priority," Darien replied with a shrug. "I guess I'll catch up with you later, huh?"  
  
"Um, you have a pen?" Serena asked, looking up at him timidly. Darien handed her one and Serena picked up his left hand. She wrote down a number before letting his hand go so he could see what she had done. "It's my pager number. I should be able to call you at just about anytime, so feel free to page me."  
  
  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
  
  
"And that's when you left?" Beth asked, staring at the ceiling from her seat on the couch. She had been listening to Serena intently discuss what had happened.  
  
"Yeah," Serena said simply from the chair. "But, I still have the file!"  
  
"That should keep them off our tail for awhile," Beth replied, a smirk finding its way to her lips.  
  
"So are we ready to go?" Serena questioned after a few minutes of silence. Beth turned to look at her, awakened from her thoughts.  
  
"We just have to pack," Beth answered, running a hand through her slightly messy hair.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for?!" Serena asked, excitedly. She stood up and pulled Beth to her feet only to drag her into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, now Chappie 7 is done......I'm am SOOOOOOO sorry!! I KNOW I haven't posted the last few weekends and I apologize for that.....gomen a million times over....I was just so busy! Well,......you'll be happy to know that I'll be posting a new story soon just for Christmas, kk? But, I want to finish this one in the process of writing this one....so, lots of work.....oh, and maybe since Turkey Day is in a few days, I'll have time to post?  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 8: Sunsets Are My Favorite! Serena and Beth set out to steal the next on their list....Darien discovers his file missing, but has no time to search for it because another problem has come up. The Sunset Orange has been stolen!  
  
Ja! ~KaBunny 


End file.
